


FireChat

by DeadBite



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Other, Some Humor, like some chat, maybe sex humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBite/pseuds/DeadBite
Summary: What's happening in Hollywood Undead`s chat?





	FireChat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Undead | FireChat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300618) by Dead,Bite. 



**0:10 dillyduzit** : Dicks!

 **  
0:11 dillyduzit** : Boobs!

 **  
0:12 dillyduzit** : Grapefruit!

 **  
0:12 thecharliescene** : Oh fuck, just don't talk about this red shit...

 **  
0:12 dillyduzit** : And I told you all to go with me!

 **  
0:13 johnny3tears** : Yeah, fuck you please. How can you dance an hour and a half of the concert, and then all night drink as fuck?

 **  
0:13 dillyduzit** : And this tells me a man who once got drunk so that he fell asleep on the roof of his fucking car...

 **  
0:13 johnny3tears** : It was once, asshole!!

 

* * *

 

  
**0:15 dillyduzit** : Jaaaaaaaaay! These starpies threw me...

  
**0:15 johnny3tears** : Hey, I'm older than you by just six years! *smiley middle finger*

  
**0:15 dillyduzit** : You are older than me and one of my extramarital daughter!!

  
**0:15 jdog_hlm** : Do you have a daughter?

  
**0:15 mattykurlzzla** : What the fuck?

  
**0:16 dannyrose** : Shit *surprised smiley*

  
**0:16 dillyduzit** : Probably I have. I'm an alpha male. *a winking smiley*

  
**0:16 thecharliescene** : You alpha asshole, yeah *middle finger*

  
**0:17 dillyduzit** : You know what? Stay at home, and to me Curly will soon come!

  
**0:17 mattykurlzzla** : Why don't I fucking know about this?

  
**0:17 dillyduzit** : Oh fuck, sorry

  
_*Private Message from_ **dillyduzit** : _Hi, in an hour your ass should be at my house._

 

* * *

 **  
0:41 jdog_hlm** : Hey Matty, do you like horrors?

  
**0:41 mattykurlzzla** : What are you up to? *open-eyed smiley *

  
**0:42 jdog_hlm** : /send a photo of Harper/

  
**0:42 jdog_hlm** : Well, like it?

  
**0:42 jdog_hlm** : They say that some of the movie's poster before the suicide brought...

 **0:44 jdog_hlm** : Matt?

  
**0:49 jdog_hlm** : Um... Matty?

  
**0:53 jdog_hlm** : CURLY DIEEEEED!! *cross and crying smiley*  
  
  
**0:54 mattykurlzzla** : Can dreaming, asshole. *smiley middle finger* I am alive all living, just was leaving to piss out.  
  
  
0:54 **thecharliescene** : Ugh, I'm already prepare tears for you...  
  
  
0:54 **mattykurlzzla** : You can prepare they for youself. Cuz' your liver will not last long.  
  
  
0:55 **thecharliescene** : Don't fucking tell me about my liver, you douchebag!

* * *

 

 **1:13 dannyrose** : Fuck, Dilan, what the hell do your underpants do under the couch?

  
**1:13 johnny3tears** : Haha, good job, mexican ass

  
**1:13 mattykurlzzla** : Oh christ...

  
**1:14 dillyduzit** : And where did you get that they are mine?  
  
  
**1:14 dannyrose** : Who so cleverest who guessed on the ass to write "here was Dylan"...

  
**1:14 dillyduzit** : Oh, yeah, then they are mine! And it's not cowards, it's fucking shorts!! Send me their package, okay? *envelope and laughing smiley*

  
**1:14 thecharliescene** : Better a messenger pigeon.

  
**1:14 johnny3tears** : With a grenade. *smiley in the form of a grenade*

  
**1:14 jdog_hlm** : In the white circle.

* * *

 

 **1:31 mattykurlzzla** : Hey, alpha male, I'm fuckin tired of standing under your door. *smiley rolling eyes*

  
**1:31 dillyduzit** : Oh shit, is was you?

  
**1:31 mattykurlzzla** : Are you waiting for someone else, stupid?

  
**1:32 thecharliescene** : You know guys, if I was a thief, I would not have gone to you for anything. Well, if only for a drink and that long shit things...

  
**1:33 dillyduzit** : God, this is a poncho...

  
**1:33 mattykurlzzla** : DOORS, BITCH!!

 

* * *

  
**2:23 dillyduzit** : /send a photo where holds in both hands bottles of a whiskey, and in a teeth - a cigar/

  
**2:23 dillyduzit** : Still don't want to hang out?

  
**2:24 johnny3tears** : Asia has made such a great cake... You fuckin' asshole, Alvarez!

  
**2:24 dannyrose** : Yeah, you fuckin' asshole, Alvarez! [2]

  
**2:25 jdog_hlm** : Okay, fuck it, Vanessa still pissed anyways *sad smiley*

  
**2:25 thecharliescene** :  I was wanna lay with Randy. If she hits me some hard things, I'll smother you!

  
**2:27 dillyduzi** t: I didn't fucking understand anything! *a sad smiley and a smiley of an explosion* You all gonna come or me and Matt are all drinked ourselves!

  
**2:27 dannyrose** : The muzzles doesn't crack? *smiley laughing face*

  
**2:27 mattykurlzzla** : Come here and save our faces. *a winking smiley and a smiley beating heart*

  
**2:27 dannyrose** : Curly fagg *laughing smiley and smiley beating heart* On my way.

 **2:31 jdog_hlm** : On my way [2]

  
**2:31 thecharliescene** : On my way [3]

  
**2:32 thecharliescene** : Although I was beaten up, I will come. Get ready your mexican ass! *smiley in the form of a bomb*  
  
  
**2:32 johnny3tears** : On my fucking way, dude.   
  
  
**2:32 dillyduzit:** Mission completed! *exploding smiley*


End file.
